


Swizlin

by Original Story (secretidentityX)



Category: Original Story, Original Work
Genre: Another Country, Asian, Beautiful, College, College Life, Europe, F/M, Friendship, Handsome, Instagram, Landlord - Freeform, Love Triangle, Poor, Rich - Freeform, cute apartment, mention of aot, new place, posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretidentityX/pseuds/Original%20Story
Summary: Swizlin a freshman at Greenfield University of England  wanting to forget about her past, she went to a place far from her home, leaving her family and friends, all alone in foreign country. Little she knows that moving there will do something more in her life, wanting to live a life without anything exciting and new, she got anything but that.





	Swizlin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting an original story. ..please be easy on me >♡<

Finally here am I after hours of sitting in plane and watching Netflix. I thought that people that loved to travel around the world will only spent one or two hours of flight but I'm wrong, it felt like century. This is hard than I thought, can I find my way in this place? Well I hope so.  
I look around the airport and saw someone waving a big white paper with my name on it. Should I be emmbrassed or happy? Well forget it.  
I walk toward the woman who I think around my mother's age and smiled. "Hello." I said, I should be proud with myself because three years ago I can't even speak English without stuttering but now I'm confident with it, and I can even talk with British accent.  
"Hello, I assume you're Swizlin?" She put out her hand and I took it and she shook her hand wrapping it tightly with mine. "Yes, nice to meet you." She has a blonde hair and a sweet smile. She was indeed taller than me. I'm 160 cm and she looked like 170 cm, but I'm sure they're more than that. "I'm Bonny Hamilton, just call me Bonny, I'll bring you to your apartment. I'm your landlord." I can feel my eyes widen and my right eyebrow lifted. "I'm so sorry for taking your time." She chuckled at me who was looking at her with troubled face. "Don't worry honey, my husband will keep bothering me if I let you wander around and become lost in this place." She said with a smile. What a good lady. "You must be hungry right?" I shook my head and chuckled. "Thank you but no please, it felt like my stomach will burst if I eat another food." I rubbed my stomach and close my mouth with my other hand. She laughed at my action. "You're such a joker don't you? Okay, enough with that, we have place to go." She took my hand and began to drag me outside of the airport. "My baggage!" I shouted when I remembered that I've not taken it yet. "Oh, don't worry about it, I've taken care of it." She said as she pointed at my baggage near a big red car that I'm sure is a Toyota Prius. I'm not sure because I don't care about cars.  
I could feel my jaw drop. "Wait, how?" She laughed at my reaction and right that time I'm sure she's some kind of a wizard.  
Not realizing that I'm already inside the car. She was the one that drive it. "So tell me Swizlin, what do you think about this place?" I scratched my face and look outside the window. This sight was totally different from my village, there was so much big building around here. "This was a new experience I guess, it's beautiful here." She nodded as she stop at the red light. "You should look at the scenery around your new apartment." She said with a smirk. I nodded as a response. "Why did you come here?" She paused and continue her words. "I mean, why here?" I watched as the sun began to set. "Well, it's been my dream to study here since I was a child. I've been planning to go here with my friend, but she transferred when I was sixteen. She's gone, and we lost contact with each other." She looked surprisingly sad with my story. "I'm sure she's a good friend to you." I smiled bitterly at her. "Yeah." I'm sad because she just went and disappeared, no goodbye just a letter saying she'll be back. What a coward, and I'm mad with her, because she left her friends and family's without telling them what is going on.  
"You shouldn't frown or your head will get wrinkles." My thought was snapped when I heard Bonny beside me. I didn't even realised that I was frowning. "Oh, sorry I was just, thinking." She pet on my shoulder. "Don't think too much or you'll get white hair like me." She said pointing at her hair. "You've no white hair Bonny." I laughed at her. "No you just don't see it." She laughed with me. "Oh by the way, we've arrived." She said as she unlatching her belt. I followed from behind.  
There was someone coming out from the building. "Darling! Is this our new tenant?" A man with a smile just like Bonny come and greet us. He was taller than Bonny, he had a big belly like a father you'll always see in family movies. "Hello." I waved at him. Bonny throw herself into a hug with that man and pulled after a second. "Swizlin this is my husband, Bill. Darling, this is the asian girl Swizlin." I smiled and shook my hand with Bill. "Nice to meet you Mr-" He put up his hand telling me to stop. "Just call me Bill." We talked as we walk to my new apartment.  
We arrived at a door and they give me a key. "Go take a look at your new place, if you've something wrong with the place you can find us downstairs." Bonny said and bid me goodbye.  
This was a three storey building. They told me that there was another tenants in the building, one family, two newlyweds and four bachelors, well including me it's five now. Bill told me that I can call him if there's something wrong or need to be fixed.  
I opened the door and looked at the apartment. In the entrance there was a shoe case and I could see a new LCD television in the living room. I walked to the living room. There was a long couch and a seat facing the television. It was a big seat, well it fits for one person only. Perfect.  
There was a kitchen attached to the living room, it looked surprisingly clean. the was two door on my left.so I opened the closer one. It was a washroom, with a sink, a toilet and a shower with a small cabinet that worked as a mirror too. That's where I will put my stuff I guess. There was another door attached to the washroom, I suppose it was the door to the another room. I opened it, it was a bedroom. A bedroom with big windows on the left. There was a big bed in the room. A desk opposite of the bed. With a cute lamp on it. I walked as the curtains was preventing the light from coming in. I opened the curtains and it felt like I was seeing a fairy tales in front of my eyes. The lights outside looked like a milky way, it was my first time seeing something like this. I pulled my phone which is Samsung J7 Pro, I took a picture and posted it on Instagram. Hoping that the memory will be saved within the picture that I just took.  
"Tomorrow huh?" Tomorrow I'll go to Greenfield University of England. I found it online saying that they just opened an accounting course. It's like killing two birds with one stone. I get to go to my dream place and study my interest.  
I heard my doorbell rung. "Coming!" I yelled and walk to open it. There was Bill holding my baggage. "You forgot this." He said with a smile. I took it from and said thank you. "So, how did you like this place?" I nodded before continuing. "I love it and it's perfect for me." Bill watch ober me like a father. "You know, I'm 50 and Bonny is now 48, we don't have any children but if we had, they should be around your age, just think of us as your second parents." He saud and pet me on my head and waved goodbye. "I'll Bill!!" I said before closing the door.  
This was new to me. People don't just say to me to think them as a parents in my country. I love Malaysia, really, but this is another thing. This country is where I'll spent my life as a university students. I thought that I'll continue my education in Malaysia, but it seems god had another plan for me. Yes, I'm a Christian.  
I need to buy a new furniture but for now all my clothes will be stuffed in the baggage. I walked into the washroom and took a shower. After I finished washing up, I lay down on the bed. Listening to the sounds of the clock on the nightstand beside the bed and a lamp of course.  
I close my eyes and think. 'This is only the beginning, and tomorrow will be a new day.' I felt sleepy all of the suddens and finally the sleepiness took me out cold.


End file.
